The Fight of a Lifetime
by Until Morning
Summary: Izzy Swan was the best female street fighter in all of Phoenix, Arizona. Then her mom sends her to forks. Izzy meets the Cullen-Hale family, and she suddenly finds herself back as a street fighter. Parings: Jas/B Ed/A Em/R. Edward is Izzy's brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight.**_

**Chapter 1: Street Fights and Moving Away**

"**Go!" The ref shouted, throwing his hand down signaling the beginning of the fight. I launched myself onto my opponent. Tonight I was fighting James Knight, the greatest male street fighter in Phoenix. My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Izzy. I'm a street fighter. I live for the thrill of not knowing what is going to happen. I love doing it. My mom hates it. She thinks one day I'm going to get killed, or worse arrested. I don't care. Honestly I think I'd be better off in the ground or in prison, then with my mom.**

**You see my parents, Rènee and Charlie Swan, divorced when I was thirteen. They had this huge custody battle over my brother Edward and I. Dad got Edward, mom got me. Ed and I both knew that mom wanted him, and dad wanted me. Yet somehow they got all messed up, and I got stuck with mom. Mom remarried this major league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Now I just get to pretend to be some perfect little debutant around the paparazzi, but when I'm with my friends and some family members I'm a tough street fighter. **_**Bam!**_** I was pulled out of my thoughts when James threw a really good right hook to my jaw. "Son of a…" I murmured.**

**I threw a roundhouse kick right onto James's chest. He doubled over trying to get air, and I brought my elbow down onto his back. That knocked him to the ground. I kept him there until the ref tapped him out. Well that was fun. I had won another fight. I was still the champion of this underground fighting ring. I can't wait for the next one. I never stay long after a fight so I just grabbed my gear and left.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan!" My mother screeched, in her high pitched nasally voice, the minute I walked through the front door. What had I done now? I glanced at mom, and saw that she had some tabloid in her evil clutches. I gasped when I saw the cover. It read: '**_**Isabella Swan-Dwyer a fighter?'**_** "I have no idea how that happened." I whispered, putting my head in my hands, and collapsing on the flowery pink couch. "It doesn't matter. You are going to Forks to be with Charlie and Edward. I can't risk you ruining Phil's reputation." Rènee sneered, glaring at me in disgust. "Whatever Rènee, I'm glad you're sending me away. Now I don't have to deal with you anymore." I said angrily. I stormed upstairs, and grabbed all of my suitcases from the hall closet. I dragged them to room and threw them on my bed. I opened them, and started to throw all of my belongings inside. Tonight was the night I'd finally be escaping from 'Queen' Rènee, and all her demands. **

**After I'd finished packing, I collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted from the fight and from packing. I knew that I still had to check for any wounds I had received from the fight, and grab a shower. I forced myself to get up, and walk to my bathroom. After checking for injury's, (Only a few scrapes and bruises.), I jumped in the shower. **

**Thirty minutes later, I was back in my bed this time to go to sleep. I was half asleep when my phone went off. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Haley, the only other female street fighter in Phoenix. "What?" I snapped. "Wow girly, you seem mad." Haley replied sarcastically. "Yea well you would be to if your mom sent you to Forks, Washington." I said seriously. "What?" Haley screeched in my ear. "Ow! Some tabloid got pictures of me fighting, and Rènee got mad so she's sending me to forks in the morning." I whispered. Haley started ranting in my ear about how stupid I was to get caught, and how street fighting wouldn't be the same without me. "Haley calm down. I have to go, but I'll call you in the morning before I leave." I said, annoyed because Haley wouldn't shut up. We hung up, and I flipped onto my stomach and went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving and Creepy hotel desk guys

"Bye Phil." I said hugging my step-father goodbye. I ignored Rènee, and walked out the door. I ran to my black Audi. I opened the door, and jumped onto the seat. I put the key in the ignition, tuned the radio to my favorite rock station, and pulled out of the driveway without looking back at the house I'd called home for the last four years of my life.

I had been on the road for hours, and my eyes felt heavy. I found the closet hotel, and pulled into the parking lot. I saw that it was one of those expensive hotels, and was instantly glad that Phil had given me my own platinum card, with an unlimited sending amount, for my birthday. I walked through the revolving doors, and saw an oily skinned, acne covered, gum chewing, and geeky looking teenage boy sitting behind the front desk. Great, I just had to pull in here? I walked uncomfortably to the desk.

"Hi, uh how…how can I help you." He stuttered nervously. He had bad breath too. "One room, one bed, and charge it." I stated. "Right away Miss." He said, quickly jumping up to do what I asked. "Here you go. There's a little note written on the receipt for you." He winked at me. I resisted the urge to gag, and almost ran from the front desk to the elevator. Just out of curiosity I turned the receipt over and read what it said. **'Hey pretty girl, call me for a lot of fun.' **Underneath it he had scrawled his phone number. I started laughing so hard I fell to my knees. I heard the elevator '_ding'_ signaling that it had reached my floor. I sobered up and walked to my hotel room.

Ten minutes later, I fell into the hotel's soft warm bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. The peace of sleep didn't last long though. The room's phone began to ring. I reached over, and picked it up. "Hello?" I snapped, frustrated that my sleep had been interrupted. "Hey pretty, why didn't you call me?" I glared at the piece of plastic in my hand. "Why would I? Now leave me alone or I'll tell your manager you are disturbing me." I declared. All I heard in reply was the dial tone.

When I was checking out the next morning, the geeky kid from last night blew me a kiss. I quickly returned my room keys and ran to my car. I peeled out of the parking lot so fast you could hear the tires squeal. I was just to happy to be getting out of there. I hate creepy hotel desk guys. They are really strange. I concentrated on the road, and watching all the signs advertising different places go by. I couldn't be happier when I finally saw the sign I was desperate to see. _'Welcome to Forks' _I was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arrival and Don't touch Edwards grapes

I pulled up to the old house with chipping blue paint. I could see that most of the lights were on, meaning that people were there. I got out of my Audi, and walked to the front door. I knocked three times on the hard wood, and listened to shuffling behind the door. "Hold on I'm comin." A gruff voice said through the door. The door flung open, and on the other side stood my father Charlie Swan.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie looked at me. "It's Izzy now dad, and yea its me." The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a big bear hug. "Dad you can put me down now. I'm not going anywhere." Charlie blushed, and put me down. So that's where my blushing factor came from. "Where's Edward?" And as if on cue, Edward appeared in the hallway. "Carrot Head!" I yelled, rushing to hug my twin brother. I almost knocked him over with the force of the hug.

"Izzy! Your back!" Edward hugged back. I told him my new name a few weeks ago. He just doesn't know about the street fighting part. I laughed, and ruffled his oddly colored hair. I had my dad's chocolate colored hair, while Edward had our grandmother Marie's bronze colored hair. Edward and I always thought it was weird, but it helped give me a really funny nickname to use against him.

"Izzy, I only have one rule that I want you to follow, and it is that you can not ever touch my grapes." Edward said seriously. I couldn't help, but laugh hysterically. "I'm serious." He pouted. "Oh I won't." I had my fingers crossed behind my back. I'd eat his grapes if I wanted to. "That's all I ask." He kissed my cheek and walked to the living room to watch the football game. "Bell-I mean Izzy let me show you your room." Charlie stated, leading me up the stairs. He opened the door, and I gasped at what I saw. The room was painted a dark purple with black trim. There were 4 windows which all had black curtains. To say the least this room was gorgeous. "Your mom said you liked purple and black." Charlie declared randomly. I nodded my head, to shocked to even speak. "She also said you liked to kick-box so Edward and I cleaned up the basement for you to practice in." I snorted when Charlie said kick-boxing. If he only knew what I really liked to do, he'd throw my butt in jail. He is the sheriff after all.

After a few hours, I had unpacked and got everything situated. I was craving a snack. I walked into the kitchen, and searched the yellow cabinets. I was shocked to find that they were poorly under stocked. I opened the fridge, and only discovered a bag of grapes, a gallon of milk, and a moldy cheese sandwich. "Dad were is all your food?" I yelled. Charlie shuffled in the kitchen. "Uh, Edward and I can't cook so we don't buy much food. We just order out." Charlie muttered, blushing. "Wow, good thing I can cook. Guess I'm going shopping after school tomorrow." Charlie gave me some money to pay for all the groceries, and walked back to the living room. I was still hungry though. I walked back to the fridge, and grabbed Edward's grapes.

Half an hour later, Edward walked into the kitchen, and found me eating his grapes while reading _Wuthering Heights. _"I told you not to eat them!" He yelled. I blushed. "Sorry brother dear, but this the only food you have." I smirked mockingly. "Don't ever touch my grapes." Edward said with a deadly serious look on his face. "Alright I won't I'll just by my own." I whispered. Edward left the room with his bag of grapes in hand.

That night while I lay in bed, I thought of all the things I'd learned these past two days. Number one: Male Teenage hotel clerks are freaks. Number two: Dad doesn't know I'm a street fighter. Number three: Never touch Edward's grapes. He might kill you. I can't wait till tomorrow then I get to deal with all the stares I get from people just for being the new girl. That will be super fun(note heavy sarcasm).


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4: Scars and Meeting the Cullen's and Hale's

At six thirty I woke up. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and my old faded black converse. I walked into the bathroom that was adjoining to my bedroom, and grabbed a quick shower. I put on my clothes, straightened my hair, and put a little bit of eye-liner. Then I went down stairs, and greeted my dad and Edward. I grabbed a granola bar (I was lucky that I could even find one) for breakfast, and sat down at the table. "Where's the school at?" I asked between mouthfuls. "Either follow Edward or go with him he'll take you there." Dad said sipping his coffee. I decided that I would follow Edward there.

I got in my Audi, while Edward got in a rusty red pickup from 1953. I felt bad because I had a nice car while he had a rust bucket. I brushed off the feeling for now, and pulled out of the driveway. He pulled out after me and began to drive. I followed him, and saw all the stares I was getting because I had a really fancy car. We pulled into the school's parking lot, and pulled into the last two parking spaces available.

I stepped out of my Audi, and found myself being stared at by every member of the student body that was outside. "What? Never see a person before?" I snapped loud enough that everyone could here me. The fighter in me was beginning to come out. After that everyone stopped staring, but it'd start back up again the minute I would walk inside. I tried to ignore them as I walked in the building. Luckily I was able to ignore the stares long enough to get to the main office. I went to the desk to see an old wrinkly lady sitting there. "I'm Isabella Swan, I need to get my schedule." I stated, watching as the old woman type in my name. She readjusted her glasses, and moved her face so close to the computer I thought she was about to connect herself to it. The printer whirred to life as she printed out my schedule. "Here you go dear." She handed me my paperwork, and sent me on my way. I glanced at the paper in my hand and saw that I had P.E. first. I walked to the gym, pretending like no one was staring at me.

* * *

I reached the gym, handed the teacher the paper he was supposed to sign, and he handed me a uniform. I walked to the locker room, set my stuff on a bench, and began to change. I heard whispering, and glanced at some girls who were staring at my ribcage. I glanced down, and saw a scar that was still an ugly pink line. I had gotten it in one of my last fights. I had been fighting a guy named Joey Thompson, and I had beaten him. He got angry, and pulled out a knife. I had noticed right before he tried to stab me between some of my ribs. I moved quickly, but he still got putting a deep gash on my side. I knew I couldn't go to a hospital because there'd be an investigation. So I had one of my friends stitch me up. I couldn't fight for about two weeks, but when I came back I took Joey down all over again. The teacher blew the whistle meaning that we had to come out of the locker room. I hastily finished pulling on my clothes, and stepped out of the locker room.

In gym that day we would be running on the track. The minute we got there I took off like a bullet. I loved to run seeing as how it helped keep me in shape for fighting. And I had a feeling that there wasn't any street fighting here in Forks. I ran about five laps before the coach called us in. "Ms. Swan I'd like to speak to you a minute." I walked over to him. "I saw you running out there, and was wonderin if you'd be interested in running track." He looked so hopeful that I couldn't crush him. "Yea why not." I smiled. He handed me all the paperwork I needed, and sent me to get changed.

Later that day, I met up with Edward for lunch. He said that I could sit with his friends at lunch, if I wanted to. I took him up on his offer, and followed him to his lunch table. "Hey guys." He greeted his friends. There was a guy who looked like the incredible hulk only with out the green skin sitting next to a blonde girl who looked like a super-model, and a tiny girl with black spikey hair sitting next to the most amazing looking guy I've ever seen. He had blonde curly hair, slightly tanned skin, and icy blue eyes. "Guys this is my sister Izzy. She just came here from Phoenix." He said turning to look at me. "Izzy, this is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale they're together, and this is Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Alice is my girlfriend." He said gesturing to each of his friends. We sat and talked until the bell rang. I could tell that I would be great friends with all of them.

* * *

A.N:Review Please!! Will update sooon!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mike Newton and Texting**

**I walked to my next class (Biology) with Jasper. We reached the classroom door when he grabbed my shoulder. "I have to warn you now. The only open seat is next to a kid named Mike Newton. He follows every pretty girl he sees like a love sick puppy." He warned me. I blushed at the pretty girl part. I nodded at his warning and turned the door knob. **

"**I'm Izzy Swan." I greeted Mr. Banner. Mr. Banner was a balding man who was only a few inches taller than me. "Take a seat next to Mr. Newton. Mike raise your hand." A baby-faced boy with pale blonde hair and what looked like a fake spray-on tan raised his arm. I walked to the lab table and took a seat on the stool. "Hi I'm Mike." He whispered. "Izzy." I replied. "It's nice to meet you Iz." He gave me a nickname; I hated it when people gave me a nickname except for in fighting. "My name is Izzy. Ok? I hate nicknames." Mike looked like someone had told him that they ran over his puppy. "Oh, ok then I didn't mean to." He whispered before turning back to his books. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw that I had one new message. It was from Haley. "**_**Izzy, your not gonna believe this, but I talked to some people and they said that there is a street fighting ring in Port Angeles. Some of us are comin up to check it out this weekend. Why don't you show too?" **_**I mentally cheered. Finally I had found something to do around here. I quickly replied to her saying that I wouldn't miss it for the world, and lifted my head back up. **

**I sat there soaking in what the teacher was saying until the bell rang. Then I gathered my things, and waited for Jasper. "How was it sitting next to Mike?" He asked. "Horrible. He gave me a nickname." I groaned. "Wait, isn't Izzy a nickname?' He looked so confused. "Yea, but I hate Isabella and Bella, so I chose Izzy." He looked like a light bulb went off over his head. "Oh." He smiled, flashing his white teeth. We started to laugh until the late bell rang. Then we ran to our next class which we also had together. We walked into the music room, and got glares from the teacher. "Uh, I'm Izzy Swan." I repeated for the umpteenth time today. "Oh, take a seat next to Mr. Hale. Hale, raise your hand!" She yelled like an angry army general. Jasper raised his hand, and I walked to the desk beside his. "This'll be fun." I whispered. He shot me a quick grin before looking back at the teacher.**

………………………………**..................................................................**

**Once the final bell rang, I walked out to the parking lot only to see a huge group of people surrounding my car. I decided to have a little fun, and set of my cars alarm. A loud **_**beep, beep, beep**_** filled the school yard. Everyone stood in shock for a minute before turning and running away. I ran down to my car, and unlocked the doors. I looked over to see Edward, the Hale's, and the Cullen's standing around and laughing. I gave them a wicked smirk, and climbed in the driver's side. I started my car and drove away from the school. **

**I got home, and ran to my room. I had to call Haley and get more information on this fighting ring in Port Angeles. "Haley, give me all the info you have on the fighting ring!" I all but screeched in her ear. "Ok, it happens in an abandoned warehouse every weekend. The champion fighter is named Jackson Scream, but it's probably a stage name like yours." My stage name was Izzy Lights. "Ok, so you're comin up this weekend?" I asked. "Yea, and so are James, Carl, and Taylor." She replied. "Sweet! Well I gotta go. I have homework." We hung up, and I started working on my homework.**

**I was done my homework at around four thirty. I was thinking of something to do when I remembered I had to go grocery shopping. I grabbed my keys, yelled out a goodbye to Edward, and left. I reached the store twenty minutes later. I walked inside, and did all of my shopping. "This'll hold us awhile. I hope." I said to myself once I left the store. I had just finished putting all the bags in my trunk, when my phone rang. "Bell-Izzy where are you?" Charlie shouted the minute I answered. "I'm at the store; I'm comin home now so you can relax." I calmed him down. "Oh, ok when I came home you weren't here so I got worried." He sounded embarrassed. "Well I'll see you in a few minutes." I said, and hung up. I got in my car and began to drive home. **

………………………………**..................................................................**

**A.N: Review please!! Will update either tomorrow night or the next night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Visit to La Push and Izzy Lights fights again**

"**Izzy! Wake up!" Edward shouted up the stairs. I crawled unceremoniously from my bed, and dragged myself down the stairs. "Why am I being woken up at six AM on a Saturday?" I snapped at Edward. "Get ready; today we're going to La Push." He brushed me off, and I grew worried. "What time will we get back?" I asked nervously. "About three thirty." He replied, and sent me on my way. I rushed upstairs and grabbed random clothes out of my drawer. I grabbed a quick shower, and got dressed. It turns out I grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and my pair of bright orange converse. I shuffled back downstairs, and grabbed my keys from Edward's outstretched hand.**

**It was just about seven, when we finally got to the reservation. "Now explain. Why are we here?" I asked when I had finally parked my car. "There is someone who wants to see you." He said simply. "Who?" Then I saw that I didn't need my question to be answered. Jacob Black was running toward me. "Bella!" I cringed when he shouted out my old name. He swept me up in a bone crushing bear hug. "Jake need to breath, and sorry to break it to you but my name is Izzy." I laughed. He dropped me, and started laughing with me.**

**I spent the entire day with Jake catching up, and playing on the beach. When it was time for Edward and me to leave, I felt a little sad. At the same time though I was excited, tonight I get to get back to doing the thing I love most, street fighting. I felt my phone begin to vibrate, and I pulled it out. The caller ID said James, which is odd seeing as how he was mad at me for beating him in Phoenix. "Hello?" I asked, still unsure if this was James. "Izzy! How's it going?" Ok this was definitely James. He had kind of a surfer stereotype voice. "Pretty good. Hey tell the others that I'll meet you guys in about an hour." I said quickly so I could put my focus back on the road. "Alright, bye Izzy." We hung up and I turned my focus back to where it needed to be. **

………………………………**..................................................................**

**When I got home, I ran upstairs and began to grab my gear. I grabbed my gloves, a pair of basketball shorts, and a form fitting tank top. I threw my hair in a tight bun, and ran back downstairs. "Uh, dad some of my friends from Phoenix just flew in. And we're gonna hang out tonight." I said quickly. "Alright Izzy, have fun." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out to my car. **

**I pulled in to the seemingly abandoned warehouse's parking lot about forty five minutes after I left. I texted Haley letting her know that I was here, and climbed out of my car. I saw for figures in the distance, and bean walking toward them. When I got closer, I noticed that they were in fact my 4 best friends from Phoenix. They had their backs to me so I decided that I would jump on Carl's back. He shrieked in surprise, and dropped me on the ground. "Gee, thanks." I mumbled. The four of them laughed, and Taylor helped me up. "Ok Izzy, we've been checking out the rules. And so far we found out that there's an eighty dollar buy in, and after that as long as you keep winning you fight for free. The day you lose is when you have to pay eighty more. Oh and there's a guys and girls division, but once you beat everyone in your gender division you can go on to the opposite gender's division." Haley explained. "Alright what are we waiting for?" I said, linking my arms through theirs. **

**After we had done the buy-in, it was time for the first fight. In the fight it'd be newbie against newbie. And I unfortunately, was counted as a newbie because street fighting is illegal so there are no records on how good you are. I stepped out on to the blue mats, and faced my opponent. The ref came in between us. "Izzy Lights and Haley Halo. A newbie fight." Haley and I stared at each other. **_**Oh Crap. **_**Was all I could think.**

………………………………**..................................................................**

**A.N: Review please!!! Check out the poll on my profile. I put it up so you could tell me what you want to see in the story, and if you think that there should be something that isn't on the poll, review or PM me to give me your idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fake Fighting and Working My Way Up

Haley and I stared at each other in horror, I can't believe that I have to fight my best friend. "GO!" The ref shouted. Haley launched herself at me, pinning me to the ground. "Fake fight, we've done it in Phoenix before. We can do it here." She whispered in my ear before I flipped us over. "How do you know if they'll by it?" I asked. She pushed herself off the floor. "Easy we make them think that were just to evenly matched, then they won't make us go again." She replied. Then she threw a high kick towards my chest, but I grabbed her foot and flipped her. She grabbed my leg, and tripped me. I threw a punch toward her nose, and hit her (Hey we had to make it believable). She hit me in the stomach, but I head-butted her. We heard the cheers stop after a while. They were getting bored. We were making it seem like we were evenly matched. The ref came and called a tie.

Haley and I helped each up. "Well these two are evenly matched. I guess we can't put them in the ring together anymore." The ref called out. The crowd agreed. I let out a sigh of relief. "Next fight: Izzy Lights against Knock-Out Jess." I scanned the crowd for my approaching opponent. I saw a girl with a dark brown ponytail, an ugly scar that ran from her hairline to her chin, and two different colored eyes. She was walking toward the mats that I stood on. This might be fun. She stepped on the mats and nodded to the ref. I nodded too. We were ready to fight.

It took all of two seconds after the ref had begun the fight, for Jess to launch herself toward me. I side-stepped her attack, and launched my fist into her stomach. She kicked me in the shin causing me to fall to the ground. I flipped up, and swung my leg so that it hit her legs from behind causing her to fall. She jumped up before I could pin her, and kicked me sharply in the ribs. I ignored the pain I felt instantly burn through my torso. I punched her in the stomach, and she finally doubled over. I finally had my weak point. I dropped my elbow down hard on her back, causing her to collapse on the floor. I pinned her by her shoulders until the ref tapped her out. "Winner: Izzy Lights. Loser: Knock-Out Jess." The ref shouted out. "That's the last fight of the night." He shouted making a disappointed groan sound out. I grabbed my gear, and met up with Haley.

………………………………..................................................................

James was waiting by my car with a first-aid kit. He was our little doctor. Any time one of us got messed up in a fight he'd fix it. After every fight he insisted on making sure we were ok. Like one time Haley got a really bad punch to the head, and James wouldn't let her leave until he checked it out. As it turns out she had a minor concussion. Since he didn't fight he wanted to make sure we were all good to fight tomorrow. He diagnosed Haley with a bruised stomach, Carl with a sprained wrist, and Taylor with minor cuts and bruising. He saved the worst for last. "Uh, Izzy your not gonna like this. I think that that girl Jess might have either broken, bruised or fractured your ribs." He said frightened and nervous. "Your right James I don't like that at all." I whispered. "I think I know who can help." I said suddenly. I had remembered Alice telling me that her dad was a doctor. I dragged my friends to the Cullen house. I rang the door bell and waited for an answer. Mr. Cullen opened the door in a lab coat. "Uh, hi Mr. Cullen. I need your help."

"Well Izzy your lucky. The ribs are only severely bruised." The pale blonde doctor announced. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Just keep ice on it for a while. No strenuous activity for at least forty-eight hours either." At that I groaned, because that meant no fighting. "Well other than that everything looks good to me, but do I even want to know why your so bruised up." He smirked. "Oh just a bit of ruff-housing with these knuckleheads." I lied easily. "Ok." He looked as if he didn't believe me, but he let me go anyway. "C'mon Izzy we gotta go. Thanks Doc." Carl called out. We got up and left. "Guess I wont be fighting tomorrow." I whispered saddened. "Oh Izzy, I forgot to tell you they rarely fight on Sundays." Haley smacked herself on the forehead. "Great, well lets go back to my place I'm exhausted." We climbed in our respective vehicles, and drove back to Charlie's.

………………………………..................................................................

A.N: Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Catfight (Enough said)**

**I got up this morning, and knew that today was going to be a really bad day. I dragged myself out of bed, and grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants, and a loose purple T-Shirt with a yellow cami underneath. I threw my hair in a messy pony-tail, and walked downstairs to grab a granola bar. "Hey Eddie." I grinned. "Don't call me that Izzybella." He mocked. "Shut up." I said, grabbing my keys and walking to my car.**

**I arrived at school the usual twenty minutes later. I saw Jasper had parked in the space next to mine, and was now leaning against his Ford pick-up. "Hey Jazzy." I greeted cheekily. "Jazzy?" He smirked. "Yup, it is now your nickname." I smiled. "Ok." He said shaking his head. "Walk me to class." I laughed. "Sure I'm going there anyway." I remembered that because of some conflict with some girls in his old gym period he had been switched to mine. We walked in the gym and went to the separate locker rooms.**

**When I came out of the locker room, I saw three girls who hadn't been in our gym before clustered together in a corner. Then I saw Jasper coming out of the locker room with a nervous look on his face. "Jazzy, you ok?" I was concerned by the look in his eyes. "Izzy it's them. They followed me from my old gym." He whispered. Just then they walked by. "I heard that she's an ex-con." One of them with fake blonde hair and a really bad nose job said. "I heard that she's dating Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." I was beyond grossed out at that. Edward was my real brother and Emmett was like a brother. "Get your facts straight." I said between gritted teeth. "Oh sorry Isabella." One of the bottle blondes said with a fake smile on her face. "At least my hair color is natural." I mocked. **

**Two seconds later, one was trying to rip out my hair, one was trying to punch me in the stomach, and the other what trying to knock me over. What wimps. I shoved the one who was pulling my hair to the ground, and kicked her leg. She howled in pain and crawled away. The one who was punching me in the stomach hit my already bruised ribs, so I grabbed her hand and twisted till she cried out. I pushed her toward the girl on the ground causing her to trip over her. The other girl finally knocked me over, and tried to kick my head. I rolled to avoid it, and grabbed her ankle pulling it toward me causing her to slip and hit her head. Jasper came over to help me up. "Swan!" The gym teacher called out. "My office now." Jasper gave me a look and whispered in my ear. "Your gonna get it now, and you better explain later." I started walking toward the office, and glanced back at Jasper to see him smirking at me.**

………………………………**..................................................................**

**A.N: Review. I need your input on the story, and let me know if you want to see Jasper's POV one of these Chapters. P.S: I know it's a short chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here it is Jaspers POV. BTW I've been really busy lately and I am going to be busy for the rest of the week I was just lucky that I had a break today. Oh and I'm trying to put more feeling in the story it's going to be hard though because I'm not very emotional. So if this chapter sucks and is totally OOC I'm sorry.**

………………………………**..................................................................**

**Chapter 9: Fighting and Getting Answers**

**I was leaning against my car waiting for Izzy. I felt anxious as I waited for her. Every time I saw her it was like a shock ran through my veins. I felt like my mind was going into over drive when Izzy pulled in the lot. She parked her car in the space next to mine, and stepped out of her Audi. "Hey Jazzy." She greeted me. For some reason I liked the nickname. "Jazzy?" I smirked down at her. "Yup, it's now your nickname." She declared, smiling. "Ok." I shook my head at her childish interpretation of my name. "Walk me to class." She laughed. " Sure I'm going there anyway." I replied. I had to switch my schedule because three girls in my gym class named Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica, became obsessed with me. They even tried to break into my car. They became my three least favorite stalkers. Once we reached the gym, we separated and walked to the separate locker rooms. I missed her already.**

**When I stepped out of the locker room, I saw three girls all with fake bottle blonde hair, short shorts, and extremely tight T-shirts. I knew who they were instantly. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali. They had switched there schedule to this period like I had. I got nervous, and I guess it showed because Izzy was looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Jazzy, you ok?" She whispered. "Izzy it's them. They followed me from my old gym." I choked out. I know I sound like a baby for being afraid of three girls, but they're really freaky. Just then they decided to walk by. They smiled at me in a way that they must of thought was sexy, but all it did was make bile rise up in my throat. They shot a look of distaste toward Izzy, and turned to each other. "I heard she's an ex-con." Jessica whispered loud enough that Izzy and I could hear her. "Really? I heard that she's dating Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all at once." Lauren declared loudly, so that the hole room could here her. Izzy had a dangerous look on her face. It sent a chill through my veins. "Get your facts straight." Izzy growled through gritted teeth. "Oh, sorry Isabella did I insult you?" Lauren mocked. "At least my hair color is natural." Izzy snarled. I watched in wonder at she mocked them. **

**Two seconds later, Izzy was being attacked; with Lauren trying to rip her hair out. Tanya was trying to punch her in the stomach, but Izzy kept one arm in front of her stomach to block her. Jessica was trying to knock her over. This concerned me because if she got hurt I'd blame myself. That was until Izzy fought back. She shoved Lauren to the ground where she started wailing about a broken nail. Then she kicked her, and Lauren cried harder and crawled away. Tanya finally succeeded in punching Izzy in the stomach. I saw her winch in pain and suck in a deep breath. I felt the anger boil in my stomach at the fact that Izzy was hurt. She grabbed Tanya's arm and twisted until she squealed like a pig. Izzy shoved her over toward Lauren, who was still sitting on the floor whimpering, causing her to trip over her. While she was distracted Jessica knocked Izzy over, and tried to kick her head. My eyes grew wide as I watched Izzy roll to avoid it. Then she grabbed Jessica's ankle pulling it toward her causing her to slip and hit her head. I saw that the three girls were all down for the count so I walked over to Izzy. I put my hand out, smiling down at her. She slipped her tiny hand in my large hand, and I pulled her up. I was about to ask her where she learned to fight when I was interrupted. "Swan, my office now!!!!!" The gym teacher yelled his face turning an unnatural shade of purple. I gave her a pointed look, and bent down to her ear. "Your gonna get it now, and you better explain later." I smirked, and watched her swagger away. **

"**Hale!" I turned to look at the teacher. "Go take Mallory, Stanley, and Denali to the nurse." I stared at him in horror. "Go!" He shouted. I stumbled over to the three girls on the floor. "Oh Jazzy-Kins hold me, that monster hurt me." Tanya and Lauren whined simultaneously. I groaned, and lifted Jessica's unconscious form easily. I glared at the other two. "Lets go I'm not carrying you two." I snapped. They hurried along after me. When we reached the office I had Tanya open the door. "Oh my. What happened?" Mrs. Cope gasped in shock. "We were attacked." Lauren and Tanya cried out, and they began to hug each other. "Actually they got beat up by the new girl, and they threw the first punches." I smirked at Mrs. Cope. She nodded at me, and walked over to the nurses office to open the door. I walked into the small mint green room, and basically dropped Jessica on the cot. I glanced at the nurse, and left much to the dismay of Lauren and Tanya. When I got back in the office I saw Chief Swan sitting in one of the offices hard plastic chairs with a cold stare on his face. "Chief Swan she was just defending herself, they attacked her first." I have no idea where I mustered the bravery to talk to the chief of Forks police. "Is that right?" He had his eyebrows raised. "Yes sir." I nodded my head. "Oh well, thank you. You just got her off punishment." I smiled at the chief, and walked out of the office. **

**Later that day, I was walking to my car after school had been let out. I hadn't seen Izzy since gym. My phone buzzed in my pocket. **_**Hey, I heard I should be thanking you for getting me off punishment.**_** I laughed and responded. **_**Where are you? **_**I only had to wait seconds for her reply. **_**Got suspended, and I think I owe you an explanation. **_**I smirked and typed in a quick 'yea'. She answered saying to meet her by First Beach on the Reservation. I wasted no time climbing into my car, and driving to the beach. I was finally going to get my answers. **

………………………………**..................................................................**

**A.N: Love it? Hate it? Review People Please!! I want your feedback!! **


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: I know I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school and family stuff. So yea now I'm back and maybe Jasper will get answers or maybe he won't. Izzy's POV for this one.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Office and What Did I Get My Self Into

"But they started it." I said through clenched teeth. "Sit down Ms. Swan." Mr. Cooper the principle was deathly calm. I complied with his demand and sat in the chair that was made from the same cheap vinyl of the school buses. "Ms. Swan you are lucky that the three girls you assaulted aren't going to press charges. So I say you count your blessings and take the 5 day suspension." He intoned, leaning back in his chair. "But I didn't throw the first punch! They tackled me. It was all in self defense." I yelled, once again getting out of my chair. "Ms. Swan would you like to make it 10 days?" The principle demanded. I just reached down and grabbed my bag. I walked to the door, and turned around at the doorframe. "See you in 5 days Mr. Cooper." I flashed an angelic smile and used a sugary tone in my voice. "Goodbye Ms. Swan." I heard him call out.

I walked into the main lobby of the office to see Charlie sitting in one of the chairs. "Uh hi dad." I whispered, putting my head down like a child waiting to get yelled at. "Heard you beat up some girls." Charlie grunted. "Yea, but they tackled me first!" I was quick to defend myself. "Izzy, your friend Jasper already explained. You aren't in trouble." He calmed me down, but confused me at the same time. "What do you mean I'm not in trouble? I got a 5 day suspension." I tilted my head slightly, awaiting his response. "Well seeing as how you acted in self defense, I can't really be mad." Charlie grinned. "Thanks dad." I smiled and ran into the parking lot. I pulled out my phone and texted Jasper because I had to thank him for getting me off the hook with Charlie. I came to the conclusion that I owed Jasper an explanation, so I told him to meet me at First Beach on the reservation. I got into my Audi and sped out of the lot.

I drove down to La Push and parked in beach parking zone. I waited until I saw Jasper and his giant truck. I had to wait about twenty minutes until he came barreling down the road. He parked in the space next to me and climbed out. "You owe me an explanation Izzy." Jasper spoke calmly. "I know Jazz, let's go down to the water." I began to lead him to the water's edge. I had know idea what I was going to say to him, but I had to think of something fast. We plopped down on the soft off-white sand. Jasper looked over at me, waiting for me to begin. "What you saw today in the gym today. Well that comes from 12 years of kick-boxing." I lied. What he had really seen had come from 3 years of street-fighting, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Friend or not. He looked at me in shock. He was probably trying to imagine a little version of me hitting a punching bag with tiny fists. "Wow that makes a lot of sense." Jasper whispered still in shock. "Yup. So you want to get out of here now, and get something to eat?" I asked standing up and brushing the sand off the back of my jeans. Jasper nodded and stood up too. We walked back up to the parking lot, and climbed into our cars. We had decided to go to the diner because that was the only place to go.

We pulled into the parking lot there, and parked next to each other as always. We walked into the diner, and went to the booth at the very back of the room. It had dimmer lighting back here for some reason, and it seemed more private. Jasper and I slid on the vinyl seats and stared at each other. I felt my heart beat a little faster under his intense gaze. We kept staring at each other until the waiter who had a name tag that read 'Tim' asked what we wanted to drink. I tore my eyes away from Jasper's and turned slightly to see that the waiter was standing there impatiently. "Water." Jasper and I said in unison. The waiter huffed and walked away. "Is it just me, or was he more than a little impatient?" I nodded my head in the direction that the waiter had just gone. "Yea he only had to stand there a grand total of 2 seconds." Jasper laughed. We were interrupted a few minutes later by the waiter who slammed our glasses down on the table. Water sloshed out of the glasses and onto the table then it fell in our laps. "What was that for?" We yelled at the waiter. He ignored us and stormed out of the restaurant. Jasper and I looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Jasper asked. I shrugged my shoulder and got out of the booth. We walked out the door of the restaurant. I told Jasper I'd see him soon because I was suspended, and climbed into my car.

* * *

A.N: I hate this chapter its only a filler for the next one anyway.


End file.
